


【97】刻印（R）

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, S&M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: 大概是一个有着糟糕性癖的9被同样性癖有点糟糕的7发掘出不为人知的隐藏面的故事，含dirty talk，锁链（SM要素）和怀孕妄想，其中所有的play都建立在你情我愿的基础上。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 22





	【97】刻印（R）

红粉交织的指甲油撒了一地。  
陆垂眼看着刚被自己的孪生哥哥涂抹到自己的指尖的亮红色，那其中掺杂了一些浅粉，看上去散着熠熠的莹光。他把先前早已撕开的验孕棒随意地丢到了一旁，那个时候，天正在一边亲吻他的手指，一边慢条斯理地为他脱下套在他上身的那件衬衫。  
“你的指甲又变长了，陆，这么一涂很好看哦。”  
“真的？比天哥的还好看？”  
“嗯，很好看，没有谁比我的弟弟的手更美丽了，我的也没有。”  
天松开了陆的手，那之后，他们的唇贴在了一起，温暖又密切。陆目不转睛地盯着天，他的哥哥的上半身早已一丝不挂，略显苍白的皮肤上带着刚刚经过淋浴的水珠。而那瘦削又结实的身躯让他不由自主地联想到大卫的雕像，精致美丽、却又带着难以言喻的力量感。陆能感觉到对方骨节分明的手正从下往上、一个一个为他解开衣服上的纽扣，从他的腰部一直抚摸向他肌肉起伏的胸口。等到对方开始搓揉他的乳头时，陆带着情欲的低吟从两人交换着热切呼吸的吻中溢了出来。  
“嗯啊……天哥，你可以对我再粗暴点，我不会介意的。”  
“这次验孕的结果怎么样了？陆。”  
大概是因为得到了他的默许，天张嘴轻咬了一下他的耳垂，手中的动作却没有停下，天用其中的一只手恣意地玩弄着陆的胸口，另一只手则直接拉下了陆下身的长裤，在握住陆早已支起帐篷的底裤后才轻笑着问道：  
“阴性还是阳性？有怀上我的孩子吗？”

“哈，没有……还是老样子，只有一条杠。”  
天的爱抚让陆像被顺毛的猫咪一样断断续续地轻哼出声，陆面带笑意地用自己的手托起天的下巴，好让对方能与自己继续唇齿间的温存，他们的身高相当、体型也大抵相似，这一举动让两人的身体贴的更近了一些。  
“也许是因为我们做的还不够？天哥，多给我一点，这次我肯定能怀上的。”  
陆有些不耐烦地想去褪去天下半身的裤子，线条好看的手刚移向对方的腰际，天就已经开始用膝盖顶撞起他的早已湿儒的底裤。  
“别逗我，天哥，让我看看你那里……我用嘴帮你弄。”  
“用嘴弄哪里？和陆的这里一样吗？”  
天微笑着顶了顶陆勃起的前端，在听到陆的呻吟声后托起陆向身后的床榻退去。原本那件被套在陆身上的衬衫也被他扔向地板，直到天引导只剩下一件内裤的陆坐在自己的腿上，他抚弄着那个孩子后腰，开口的话语则带着低沉的诱惑：  
“想在你自己的宿舍里用嘴帮哥哥做？你越来越出格了，陆。”

“嗯，没有人……天哥，他们今天不会那么早回来，宿舍里只有我们。”  
陆的唇顺着天的喉结和锁骨向下划去，直到他乖巧地跪向天的脚边。那位俊郎的青年将鬓角垂落下的红发向耳后拢去，随后又含笑抬头看向了自己已经坐在床榻间的兄长。  
“让我舔天哥的那里，天哥，可以吗？”  
“可以哦，陆。”  
天以温和又甜蜜的语气回应道，并用手揉了揉跪伏在自己胯间的陆的头发，和他想象的一样柔顺温软。伴随着一声“嘶啦”的轻响，陆用牙齿咬住天牛仔裤上的拉链，缓缓地把它拉了下来，他抬手掏出了天挺立的阴茎，张嘴顺着龟头的那块整个含了下去。  
“唔、嗯，唔……”

“嗯……陆。”  
感受到陆的舌头正在吮着自己坚硬的分身，天眯眼扣住了陆的头，将他往自己的那处埋的更深了些。他在其后得到了陆更卖力的取悦：他的弟弟正用双唇刻意裹住牙齿，顺着包皮上下吞吐着他胀大的部分，而柔软的舌头也时不时会在他前端因为刺激而不断溢出白浊的小孔处打转，舔舐着多余的液体。  
“真是好孩子，陆，你比之前擅长这个多了。”  
“嗯，嗯咕！”  
天像是为了抚慰一般地用手拍了拍陆的背，伸脚替陆按了按对方虽然没有得到爱抚却正在不断流水的下身。哥哥的夸奖与刺激撩拨得陆用力地吮吸了一下天的龟头，天因此满意地闭上眼，让他的阴茎在陆的嘴里不断抽插，直到自己的精液在其后完全释放。

“啊……哈啊……”  
陆张大嘴，任由带着白浊的液体从他的嘴角留下，天刚准备将自己仍在射精的前端从对方的嘴中拔出，陆却执拗地抬头舔舐着天的精液请求道：  
“不要移开，天哥，我想要这个。”  
“好啊，陆。”  
天微笑着用手抚向陆的侧脸，此时陆的鬓发正有些杂乱地贴在肩边，专心地含着他刚刚才射精完毕的阴茎。陆唇舌间柔软的触感又再次撩拨起天的兴致，而他的那处分身反而比先前更坚挺胀大了些。他的弟弟的喉结正在轻哼的同时不断滚动，直到将嘴里的液体完全吞咽下肚，才意犹未尽地松开了天的前端。

“陆，你看，你已经把它们舔的一点都不剩了。”  
天伸手为陆抹掉了嘴角的精液，而陆也同样依恋地抓住天的手，用毛绒绒的碎发反复揉蹭着他的手指。  
“嗯……是吗？”  
陆喑哑的呜鸣让天稍微走了些神，他因此将视线移向了那位跪伏在他的胯下，几乎浑身赤裸的红发青年：那是他在自己二十多年的人生内最贵重的宝物，他看上去单纯无垢、一点点成长得与他相比更具男性魅力的弟弟，身材比他更精壮、手臂与后背的线条也都极其匀称好看，甚至低吟出口的声音都性感到会让异性难以抗拒。眼前这个一直被他捧在手心里宠爱的孩子此刻却正在用充斥着欲望、水雾朦胧的红瞳专注地凝视着自己，张嘴时的舌尖似乎还带着属于他的痕迹。他听到陆痴迷地舔了舔自己的唇，攀着他的肩膀坐起了身。陆在天的怀中抬手握住了哥哥的分身，用好听的声音贴在天的耳边轻声说道：  
“天哥，我们快点继续吧？你这里比之前更硬了，你想要我的。”

“身体没问题吗？陆。”  
坐在床边的天用手扶住了陆，他褪下陆身上唯一的一条底裤，又让他重新坐回自己的大腿边，抓起床边的润滑液，伸手探向了陆正在分泌液体的后穴，将更多地液体顶入，做着必要的扩张。  
“陆在舞台上总是活蹦乱跳、却又让人提心吊胆的。想不到这样的大明星抽下空来，还有精力让他的哥哥，让我……”  
天说着顿了顿，贴着陆的后颈轻呼了口气，他听到了陆正在满意地小声呻吟，又接着放慢了声音。  
“狠狠操他。”

“没事的，天哥，我又不是玻璃做的。”  
因为那句话，正在被天玩弄后穴的陆用手环住天的肩膀，抬高了声音。  
“天哥，你就狠狠操我，别光用手指……我要你用你的那样东西操我。”  
“是啊，我的陆变强壮了，我可爱的弟弟已经长成帅气的男人了。”  
天拔出自己先前探入陆的后穴的手，在确认那处可以接受自己的分身后，才托着陆的腰，让对方与自己面对面地坐了下去。  
“啊，嗯嗯唔——”  
两人的身体紧密地交合在了一起，天的阴茎插入陆的后穴的那刻，陆浑身颤抖地叫出了声。陆原本早已水光泛滥的前端猛地溢出了白浊，又洒在了那小麦色的、带着起伏的肌肉的小腹上。眼见弟弟因为插入的高潮脱力地将头抵向自己的肩膀，天又一次为了扶正陆架住陆的腰，带着他的双腿架在自己的身后。  
“陆，光是把我的插进去，你就射了？”  
“嗯，继续……天哥，你知道我哪里会舒服。”  
“是啊，我知道。”  
天用手扶着陆的腰，用自己的分身用力顶向了陆后穴内略柔软的凸起，又开始抽弄起那处腺体。陆因此兴奋地蜷缩起脚趾，用那双亮红与莹粉色交织的指甲油的手指胡乱地抓向天的后背。  
“嗯……对，嗯啊——”

“哈，陆，你很喜欢这样对不对？抓的我那么用力……嗯？”  
陆的指甲划向后背的痛感让天更加用力地向前挺腰，他抚摸向陆正勾着自己、不断颤抖着的大腿，接着又抬手拍了下去。  
“啊，天哥，啊啊啊……”  
被天抱在怀中的人因为天的举动浑身震了一下，陆的那条光滑又精健的大腿根部很快因此而留下了淡红色的掌印，他有些混乱地在天的背部划出更多红痕，开始配合起天的动作不断扭动着自己的身体，用后穴吞吐着天坚硬的分身。  
“……陆，你太着急了。”  
陆吞吐自己的紧致快感让天伸手捏紧了陆的腰，他俯身吻向陆的肩胛骨，又张嘴啮咬下去，低哑地询问到。  
“扭成这样，是在勾引你的哥哥继续惩罚你吗？”  
听到天的话，陆更加兴奋地将双腿拢紧了天，那处被天咬过的地方被留下明显的牙印，陆却痴迷地用手点向肩骨，闭着眼仰起了头。  
“惩罚我、那就惩罚我——天哥，把痕迹留在我身上，留在我只能被你看到的那些地方，没人会注意的。”

这是他的陆，他的太阳，他坚定无畏、令他发自内心地尊敬和深爱着的大男孩。现在却只是在痴狂地渴求着自己，微张着好看的嘴，舌尖滴落着淫靡的丝线，只能含糊不清地叫着哥哥的名字，每一寸柔软的发丝和肌肤似乎都只为他一个人而存在。他的弟弟总能够在不经意间击破他的防线，甚至勾出连先前的他自己都难以想象的施虐欲望。  
——将这个孩子束缚到只有自己能看到的地方，在这个孩子的身上留下更多属于自己的印记，给予这个孩子更多的疼痛与欢愉。侵犯他，让他的每一寸皮肤都铭记自己的存在，将他融入骨血，一直操他操到能让这个孩子怀孕的地步。  
天已经想不起来自己是从何时开始产生这些疯狂的想法的，他和陆交往了已有两年以上，他本该比任何人都珍惜陆、关爱陆，可那些念头却总会在他们早已习惯的恋人之间的床笫欢爱中不断滋生：天想象过他的弟弟因为他而隆起肚子，那样陆肌肉匀称的小腹一定会比现在更柔软光滑，这英俊的孩子会比以往更温顺地趴在自己的怀里，安静地蹭着他的胸膛，身体里在孕育的也是他留下的种……那时候，就再也不可能会有人能再次斩断他和陆的联系，哪怕死神也做不到。

兄弟的关系不够，情侣关系同样也不够，天想要的是更为深刻的、能够证明“陆只属于他”的刻印，足以烙入他们的灵魂，让他与他所爱的人永世难忘。这份执念好似一个无底的黑洞，暗藏着甚至连他都不敢深入思考的变态妄想。  
天承认自己的性癖也许远比他目前所知的还要糟糕，哪怕他只要在陆的面前显露一点，恐怕他就不能继续去扮演陆完美的兄长和恋人。他总在尝试着为自己拴上枷锁，在做爱时对陆的温柔相待与轻声低语，日常生活中无微不至的关怀……天曾经尽己所能地隐藏着、继续关住在他的心底不断嘶鸣的野兽，可是陆却总有办法将他内心深处潜藏的那一部分挖掘出来，只要他所爱的人从他的身后推一把，他所有病态的欲求就会因此而觉醒。

就在一个月之前，陆第一次当着天的面用牙撕开验孕棒的包装的时候，天本以为自己是看错了。  
当时他和他的弟弟正坐在TRIGGER的宿舍，乐和龙正好被IDOLiSH7的和泉三月和二阶堂大和约去了酒吧。那天本来是最普通的休息日，至少在他带着陆从超市里回来的时候，他们两人之间的氛围还不像之后那样。  
天太过在意陆了，不愿意伤害自己的弟弟哪怕分毫，即便是上床做爱也是如此，但就是在那一天，陆的举动却让天微眯起细长的双瞳，试探性地问道：  
“陆，你买错东西了？”  
听到哥哥的问话，陆抬起头，微笑着回应：  
“天哥，你在说这个吗？刚才超市的医用品都标了降价的标识，所以我就买了。”  
“这种东西又不是给我们用的，陆，下次不要把钱花在那些乱七八糟的小玩意上——”  
天走到陆的面前，本想抬手收走弟弟手中的验孕棒，可那时的陆突然蹭向他的胸口，用半是带着恶作剧、半是认真地语气对天低声说道。  
“有用的啊，天哥。”  
天的手臂一时间因为动摇而有些颤抖，陆却举着验孕棒，脸上分明带着毫无杂质笑容，开口的话语却是对他显而易见的诱惑：  
“等天哥让我怀孕之后，我们就能用上这样东西了，对不对？”

只不过是那一句话。  
他悉心呵护着的纯洁孩子仿佛是某个正在引诱他步入深渊的恶魔，就像早就知道他心中的想法那般打开了潘多拉的魔盒。

天记不起来那一晚自己是怎样把陆抱进自己的房间的，他只记得他在床榻间疯狂地索求着弟弟的身体，没有戴避孕套、没有什么事前和事后处理，天不止一次地要着陆，让自己的种子填满陆的肚子，在陆的身上毫无顾忌地留下印记。等到他终于能够找回残余的理智后，他的弟弟正用满是痕迹和粘腻精液的身体依恋地拥抱住自己。  
他分不清陆其后说的话究竟是对他的请求还是对他所下的指令，陆似乎也拥有着他从未想过的另一面——在床上，一切身体的主导权分明在他，可他的精神却似乎是被他的弟弟，被他诱人的陆所支配的。  
“天哥，继续要我吧……下次也像这样，一直到让我怀上天哥的孩子吧。”  
那时的陆的声音早已脱力，却眨着迷离的红瞳，在枕边意味深长地上扬着嘴角：  
“只要那样，就没有人能再去拆散我们了，我绝对、绝对不会再让天哥从我这里跑走的。”

“啊，啊嗯……天哥，你应该看我，不要在我们做爱的时候想别的事情。”  
天走远的思绪被他怀中的红发青年拉了回来，正坐在他的怀中的陆似乎是有些赌气地把他推向了床榻。陆坐在了天的腰上，按着天的胸口扭动着自己的腰肢。他的腰侧间正被天的手掌猛地攥住，力道很大，甚至已经可以看见显眼的淤青，可陆却依旧面带微笑，似乎对此毫不在意。  
“刚才在想什么？为什么走神了？”  
“我在想你。”  
天向上用力顶去，带着调笑将自己的手爱抚着陆的小腹，他的弟弟被刺激地再次闭眼高喊出声，颤抖地伏向天的身前。  
“啊——呵呵，你想到我什么了？”  
“在想怎样能让我可爱的弟弟怀孕，到底要生几个才好。”  
“啊，呜……是吗？”  
天抬手搂住了陆，很快便转身将陆反压下了床榻，他用手握紧陆微微发颤的手，一边挺着下腰一边俯身吻向了陆的唇，陆好听的呻吟再次断断续续地从两人的唇齿交接间溢了出来。  
过了一段时间后，天才再次松开陆的唇，他抬起另一只手抚向陆发育姣好的胸肌，俯身张嘴含住那处粉色的凸起，像是为了引导陆一般温和地问道。  
“陆，你想要几个孩子？”

“哈啊，双胞胎，天哥，我也想要双胞胎。”  
陆浑身颤抖，在天的身下意乱情迷地呢喃着。天因此低头吮吸着陆的乳首，像正在舔舐母乳的孩子那般伸出舌头在那处打着转。  
“哈，双胞胎对吗？等陆的肚子变大了，这里应该也会分泌出乳汁吧？”  
“嗯，嗯……可是现在还没有，天哥，舔不出来的，唔——”  
天的眼神沉了下去，他用牙齿用力地咬向那处因为刺激而变成嫣红色的小豆，更加变本加厉地用自己的阴茎顶弄着陆的后穴。  
“痛，呜，天哥……好快，我又快要——”  
“陆，我会让你怀上的，陆会变成我的孩子的妈妈的。”  
“哈哈，对啊，会的。”  
累积的快感让陆的眼角不自制地开始滑落泪水，他在迷蒙中将自己的哥哥的头贴的离自己的胸口更近了些，面带笑意地说道：  
“那等生下小宝宝后，天哥……多余的奶水就全都让孩子的爸爸舔掉吧？嗯啊——”  
“哈啊，好啊，陆，当然、唔——”  
也许是受弟弟的话语刺激，天继续舔弄着陆的乳头，一边用力地在陆的体内抽插着，直到射精的冲动再一次涌上脑海，他闭眼架住陆因为高潮开始乱蹬的双腿，将自己的精液一滴不剩地灌入了陆的体内。

“啊，啊……”  
“嗯，哈啊……”  
天伏在了陆的身上，大口地喘着粗气，被他压在身下的人迷离地用过长的指甲攥紧了床单，无论是小腹和双腿都开始不断淌出白浊的液体。天将自己已经释放了分身拔出，伸出手指抠弄向陆的后穴，直到听着那个孩子发出好听的哼哼声，才低沉地说道。  
“陆，好好吃进肚子里，一滴都不可以流出来，可以做到吧？”  
“嗯，我知道……”  
陆抬手揽着天的手臂，让自己的身体蹭向天的身体，那处正在不断流水的前端反复地蹭着天的下身，断断续续地说道：  
“还不够……天哥，我还想要，再给我……多一点。”  
“陆，我会给你的，不过在这之前……”  
天托着陆坐起身，一边揉着陆柔顺的红发一边温柔地吻了吻陆的额头，他抬起手指盖住了陆的双眼，贴在陆的耳边轻笑道。  
“先闭一会眼吧，乖孩子。”

陆在床榻间听话地闭上了眼，一阵冰凉的触感划过了他的颈项，接着是链条和铃铛“叮铃”的声响，某样皮质物盖过他的喉结，并没有特别用力，但是的确也起到了束缚的作用。  
“太适合了，陆，我没想到它那么适合你。”  
他的耳边传来了天温和的声音，陆睁眼向前看去，他有如天使般美丽圣洁的哥哥正微笑着侧躺在床上，白皙修长的手中拿着长短刚好的锁链。天抬手拉了拉那条链子，被套在陆颈项的项圈连接处的铃铛就开始叮当作响。  
“天哥，这是什么时候……”  
被天牵引的陆不得不往天的方向伏去，他不解地将手伸向脖颈，铃铛又晃了一下，伴随着清脆的响声，陆也被天重新接回了怀里。  
“一个月前，看到陆对我说让你怀上我的孩子的时候，我就很想这么做一次了，只是今天正好带来了你的宿舍而已哦。”  
“……唔，天哥……”

“啊，真美丽，我的小猫咪是这么漂亮又可爱的吗？”  
天没有急着继续爱抚陆，只是忘情地低头亲吻着着陆略长的红色鬓发，指尖顺着陆的唇抚摸向颈边的铃铛，用温柔到极点的声线慢悠悠地询问道：  
“陆会讨厌铃铛吗？会觉得不舒服吗？”  
“天哥，我不讨厌，比起这个，你快——”  
陆有些焦急地扭动着身体，他颈边的锁链又被天所牵引，又是一阵叮铃铃的声响，天让陆背对着自己趴伏在床边，从陆的身后拉紧了链子，陆因为这个动作而不得不张开双腿，先前被天填入精液的后穴开始往外溢出些许白浊。陆有些为难地将头埋在了被子里，喉咙间发出了细碎地呜咽：  
“这样会流出来的，天哥，别这样……你快要我、操我……”

“陆，我给你，我都满足你。”  
陆的身后传来天压抑着欲望的低语，听起来和他平时的哥哥判若两人，却的确是来自他的爱人、他可以全身心委托的对象。天抬手牵引锁链，陆的身体因此不得不向后靠去。随后陆感觉身体的空洞再次被填满，天按住他的腰胯，再一次将变得坚硬滚烫的分身挺入了陆的身体。  
“啊啊，天哥——”  
后入的快感让陆毫无防备地浑身痉挛,前端也不断溢出透明的液体。被牵着锁链的他没法乱动，只能被天从身后紧紧拥住，迎合着天的抽插无意识地扭动着身体。天在陆身后向前挺入的动作让陆的铃铛发出清脆的声响，那叮铃叮铃的声音让陆感到羞窘又兴奋——他身后的锁链就被自己的哥哥牵动玩弄着，他快发疯了、或许也早已神志不清了。  
“天哥好厉害、好厉害啊——啊啊啊，再用力，更深一点……嗯啊——”

“陆，你实在太能叫了，已经快听不到铃铛的声音了哦。”  
天一边挺腰，一边拉着锁链让陆的头贴向自己，他伸舌舔舐着陆的耳窝，眯着已经充斥着情欲的浅色双瞳，兴奋地勾起嘴角。  
“我下次应该把你带到玄关里去做爱，没准这里的摄像头还能拍到你现在的样子，到时候被你的队友看到你在自己的哥哥身下叫得比唱歌时还好听，他们会有什么反应呢？”  
“嗯，不要，我只想给天哥听，我只想在天哥面前这样，啊——”  
“哈啊，只想给我听？那下次，哈啊，下次做的时候就把陆的声音录下来吧？”  
陆早已语无伦次的回应让天产生了莫名的快感，他将陆压向床面，用手握住陆的前端，在为陆上下撸动的同时再次贴向了他的耳迹。  
“只录声音也不够啊……如果能把陆现在浑身抖个不停的淫乱模样也拍下来就好了。”  
“唔嗯，唔……如果，如果天哥想拍，那下次、下次就……天哥，我又要去了，要——”  
天的话语让陆的双腿不住地发颤，后穴也因此不断收缩。那份突如其来的刺激让天忍不住呻吟出声，两人的交合处不断发出的水声和铃铛的声音混杂在了一起，天因此兴奋地拉紧锁链，更加用力地将自己坚硬的分身撞向陆体内的敏感点。  
“陆，那就射出来，我也快……”  
“天哥……啊啊啊——”  
已经不知道是交合中第几次的高潮，陆的前端再次溢出了白浊的液体，他原本高抬着的双腿有气无力地落在了床面上，直到他能感觉到自己的哥哥从身后环住他的肩膀，将那些微凉滑腻的液体填满他的体内。

“哈啊，陆，把脸转过来。”  
天侧抱着陆，他抬手拖住陆的下巴，让陆的脸转向了自己。  
他仍旧处于高潮余韵中的弟弟正眨巴着带水的红瞳无辜地看着自己，天垂下头，满是爱怜地亲吻了陆。  
“唔，嗯……天哥。”  
陆温顺地回应着天的吻，直到他更主动地抬着头，将舌尖探向天的口中。  
两人交合的那处依旧紧密地联系在一起，天本想将自己的阴茎拔出，陆却带着依存的语气向后抓紧了天的手。  
“不要！不要那么快拔出来……”  
“你的队友晚上会回来的，我们总不能一直保持这个姿势。”  
天让陆靠向了自己的肩膀，他用手抚摸着陆的脸颊，与陆一同侧躺在了床边。  
“陆，刚才我弄疼你了吗？”  
“我很开心哦，除了我之外，没人会看到刚才那样的天哥了。”  
听到天的话，陆抬头看向了天，满是水雾的眼中溢出了幸福的笑意。  
“天哥，我好爱你，所以无论你对我做什么事都可以，我不会在意的。”

“陆，我们都已经成年了，也许……”  
天抬手拨弄了一下被自己套在陆的颈项处的铃铛，犹豫了半晌后才询问道。  
“也许我们可以搬到一起住？……我不是说龙那边的宿舍，也不是说九条家。”  
他的问话让枕边人惊讶地睁大双眼。  
“……天哥？”  
天认真地握紧陆的手，再次低头吻向陆的手指。  
“陆可以选自己喜欢住的房子，经费由我来出，到时候，我们一起搬进我们的新家吧？”

“呜……”  
陆抿了抿唇，不同于先前的生理性的泪水，那分不清是在喜悦还是在悲伤的眼泪不断地顺着脸颊滑落了下来。  
“……可以的，天哥，我愿意。”  
“……陆？”  
看到这一幕的天怔了怔神，他本想抬手为陆拭去泪水，但眼前的青年的脸上很快却又重新挂回了暖阳般的笑容。  
“那这之后就不要再分开了，以后都不要再分开了……”

陆将自己的手抚向天的胸膛，他的指甲上被涂抹着的是他们两个人的色彩，在屋内的阳光下显得显眼又美丽。  
“天哥，我属于你，无论未来发生什么事，我都将永远属于你。”

他们的刻印来自彼此的灵魂，正因如此，他们才能肆无忌惮地将其再次镌刻上彼此的肉身。

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定就是普通的世界观，其实所谓的“怀孕”并不是真的怀孕啦，可以理解成9和7都想达到精神和关系上密不可分的结果，所以才会去执着于玩这个play，觉得他们“可以怀上”。  
> 9的kink都很变态，7却是一个能发掘出这些变态kink的人，总之这个故事真的很牙白，非常牙白。  
> 感谢能看完的你们，谢谢。


End file.
